Todo Pasa Porque Pasa
by Armys
Summary: AU Yaoi HoroxLen tu padre va a morir en unos cuantos meses más y te deja a cargo de su empresa, un enemigo de el te manda a matar y te enamoras de alguien que nisiquiera conoces y no deberías...todo esto pensando que solo tienes 17 años [[[[asco de summar
1. Chapter 1

Hola, segundo fic que subo . no soy la mejor escritora del mundo ni nada parecido, pero espero que lo lean y que me dejen review para saber sí les gusta o no

ADVERTENCIA:Esto es Yaoi, osea relaciones homosexuales, hombrexhombre, ok, así que si eres homofóbico...que haces aquí?

DISCLAMER:todos los personajes de Shaman King son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, osea yo no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, pero la trama de esta historia sí es mía

Eso sería pues, ya no los molesto más y paaaasen a leer

TODO PASA PÓRQUE PASA 

-Señor Asakura...dígame, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?-

-No te hagas el desentendido, tu sabes perfectamente lo que nesecito-

-No me hables así, que no te combiene hacerlo, además tu sabes de lo que soy capaz-dijo en un tono amenazador el hombre curpulento que se encontraba de tras del gran escritorio

suspira resignado-está bien, ¿podemos ir al grano de una buena vez por todas?

-¡por supuesto, tu solo dime ¿para que requieres mis servicios esta vez?-

-...lo de siempre-

-mmmm...bien, y..¿a quien esta vez?-

-al hijo del socio mayoritario de mi compañia, y...¿puedes hacerlo?-cuestiono con algo de preocupación

el hombre solto una carcajada burlona y volbio a hablar-no me subestimes Asakura, por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, es más, como eres...como decirlo... "cliente frecuente", enviare a mi mejor hombre para este trabajito, ¿feliz ahora?-

-no preguntes estupideces; pasando a otro punto...¿cual es tu precio?-

-oh, ahora no hablemos de eso por favor, me arruinaras el día, ¿cuando quieres que empiece?-

-lo antes pocible

-está bien, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué del asunto?-

-tu solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo y ya, yo me encargo de mis asuntos personales-

-bueno, bueno, no te enojes Asakura, mañana comenzamos-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nos situamos en la oficina más grande de un enorme edificio en el centro de Tokio, ahí se puede ver como un joven peliazul juega con los dedos mientras "escucha" a su padre

-¿podrías decirme ya por qué me llamaste?-

-hijo, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-comento en tono serio el hombre mayor, apagando su laptop para prestarle toda su atención a su hijo

-lo se, pero de qué-

-ya tienes 17 años ¿no es así?-

-sí papá, ¿y eso que diablos tiene que ver con todo esto?-pregunto un poco confundido el joven

-pues...que ya tienes la edad suficiente para encargarte de una empresa

-...¿q-que insinúas?...-dijo un tanto preocupado por la respuesta de su padre

-Horo Horo...tu sabes de lo que te hablo..-

-¡¿a sí, pues fijate que no lo tengo claro, así que si no te molesta, ¿podrías repetirlo?-dijo en un tono sarcástico y un poco molesto

el hombre suspira-hijo, tienes que hacerte cargo de esta empresa desde ahora en adelante-

-¡¿QUÉ! 0.0-

-lo que oíste, Horo, te voy a ceder todo lo que tengo de esta empresa a ti, y tu serás el nuevo dueño del 75 de ella-

-...

-y bueno, dime, ¿que te parece la idea?-

-...es una completa estupides-

-¿como dices?-pregunto asombrado ante la reacción de su hijo

-eso, me parece completamente tonto e incoherente que me la sedas a mi, además yo no entiendo nada de finanzas y esa cosa-

-pero hijo..¿si no es a ti a quien?-

-no se...a Pilika por ejemplo, ella entiende mas de negocios que yo-

-pero Pilika no está interesada en esto-

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo si?-

-¿que dijiste?-pregunto un tanto dolido por la respuesta

suspira-...nada, nada,...yo...acepto-dijo mestrando una muy forzada sonrisa

-¿lo dices enserio, Horo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso-luego de estas palabras se levanto de su escritorio, se dirigió a su hijo y lo abrazo-es bueno saber que para cuando ya no este en este mundo la empresa de toda mi vida estará segura

-...si, claro...-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-mamá ya volví!-grito el Usui quitándose los zapatos para entrar a la casa

-hola hijo, como te fue con tu padre?-pregunto la mujer saliendo de la cosina para hablar con su hijo

-supongo que bien-

-como supones?-

-si es bueno que mi padre me haya sedido el 75 de "Geminy", entonces me fue bien-dijo el joven sin darle mucha importancia

-como!

-eso, mi padre me sedio todo-se sienta en un sofá blanco de la sala

-pero...le dijiste que a ti no te interesaban esas cosas?-

-sí...pero ya no tiene importancia-

-como que no tiene importancia, claro que la tiene, de esa decisión depende tu futuro-dijo sentándose junto a su hijo

-mamá ya, no tiene sentido que le sigas dando vueltas al asunto, el ya firmó, yo ya firmé, todo ya está hecho-

-pero...-

-pero nada, además...quiero que el se valla en paz, no quiero que se preocupe por esas cosas ahora que...que ya le queda poco-dijo cambiando a una postura más seria y con un poco de tristeza-no me gustaría que pasara sus últimos meses de vida preocupado

-...-su madre solo intentaba retener las rebeldes lagrimas que afloraban en sus ojos-pero eso aún no está totalmente comprovado

-mamá escuchame-dijo tomando delicadamente las manos de su madre-papá, se va a morir...pronto

-no, aún le queda tiempo...

-por favor, tiene un tumor cerebral avanzado, ya no se puede hacer nada...

-no, no, no...-dijo la mujer soltandoce de las manos de su hijo para taparce la cara ya mojada por lagrimas

-más daño te estás haciendo negándolo, ya date cuenta, papá nos va a dejar, acéptalo de una vez, el se va a mor...

-que diablos pasa aquí?-dijo una joven de cabello azul tomado en una coleta, pantalones negros con rayas y una camisa negra, que venia llegando a la casa

-Pilika...

-que ocurrio?

-mamá y yo hablabamos...sobre papá-contesto el peliazul

la joven suspiro cansada-cuantas veces te eh dicho que no la alteres más de lo que está con ese tema, Horo, eso la pone mal

-al carajo, crees que ella es la única que está mal con todo esto, pues te hago saber que yo también existo, a mi también me duele, o crees que me gusta la idea de que mi padre se va a morir en un par de meses más?-contesto el chico con los ojos cristalinos

-Horo...porsupuesto que se que esto también te afecta, a ti y a todos, pero...es necesario complicar más las cosas?-añadio la joven peliazul sentandoce en el sofá donde anterior menta había estado su "hermanito"

-complicar...complicar, no estoy complicando las cosas, solo digo la maldita verdad, pero sabes que, no diré nada más, puedes tu, mamá y todo el maldito mundo irse a la m!eRd- luego de eso, el chico subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a encerrarse a su cuarto

Continuara...

Que tal, se que no se entiende mucho, pero en el transcurso de la historia se van a ir aclarando algunas cosas...las otras se las voy a explicar a su debido tiempo...

Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review para saber que tal esta locura que se me ocurrió, o algunas sugerencias para el fic, se las voy a recibir muy agradecida

Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo (si quieren que lo continúe, claro...)

Chao.

:-:-:-:-:ArRiVa El YaOi :-:-:-:-:

P.D.:Tambien les agradeceria que me dieran sugerencias para el nombre de este fic, que para ser sincera se lo puse por ponerselo y para que tuviera título, así que a la (el) que no le guste el nombre...la (lo) cromprendo

Ahora sí

chao


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí estoy con el segundo capi de esta extraña historia que se me ocurrió en una tarde de ocio. Les pido disculpas por la demora, pero el colegio da trabajo y eh estado bastante ocupada

ADVERTENCIA:esto es Yaoi, slash, hombrexhombre, o como quieran llamarle, así que si eres homofóbico te recomiendo que no leas esto

Lo que está "_así" _son pensamientos

-así el dialogo

Bueno, no molesto más para que puedan leer

TODO PASA PORQUE PASA

_Por qué hay tanta oscuridad?_

_Qué no te das cuenta, pequeño?_

_De qué hablas, darme cuenta de qué?_

_Sólo mira a tu alrededor, vamos, es fácil notarlo, o acaso estás ciego?_

_No te entiendo, explícame_

_Quieres que te lo diga?_

_Sí_

_Estás solo niño, total y completamente solo_

_Claro que no, yo tengo a mis padres, ellos siempre me cuidarán, siempre estarán conmigo, ellos me lo prometieron_

_Ja, mentiras, engaños...sólo falsedades...creíste que por siempre estarían junto a ti, pero que pequeño más iluso...que inocente_

_No te entiendo, no te entiendo...explícame_

_Estás ahí, me escuchas, por qué me dejas ahora tu, no te vayas, necesito que me digas donde están mis padres por favor, y mi hermana, donde está ella?...donde estoy yo?_

_TIRIRIRIIIN!_

El peliazul despertó abruptamente... "_sólo un sueño_", se repitió, y por cierto uno muy extraño, hace ya mucho que no soñaba cosas así, el estar solo en algún lugar totalmente oscuro, con esa voz extrañamente familiar hablándole ...antes no relacionaba nada, era más pequeño la última vez que lo había soñado...seis años, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello, pero ahora, ya con aquellos "hermosos" 17 años encima le era más fácil comprender 

-maldito despertador-se quejó poniendo la almohada sobre su cara

Sus padres habían muerto cuando él y su hermana eran más pequeños, hace unos 13 o 14 años atrás, realmente no lo recordaba bien, no porque fuera un mal hijo o porque no le importara, sino que su mente había tenido una especie de "mecanismo de bloqueo" con ese tema, no recordaba cómo o por qué habían muerto, tampoco recordaba haber ido a un funeral ni nada parecido, lo único que recordaba de su "antigua vida", como la llamaba él, era estar en esa pequeña casa antigua con su hermana, los dos solos; y que de pronto la puerta se abriera para dejar pasar a sus tíos e irse con ellos y su hermana 

-Horo Horo, se te hace tarde para la escuela, baja a desayunar!-anunció Pilika desde afuera de la habitación sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Ya voy-luego de eso tomó su uniforme y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha y luego bajar a desayunar

Sus tíos...las únicas figuras paternas que tenía, de verdad que los quería como sus padres biológicos, mal que mal había sabido quererlos y cuidarlos. Ellos nunca habían querido tener hijos propios, desde que tenía memoria siempre les decían, a su hermana y a el que ellos eran como los hijos que nunca tuvieron. Salió de la ducha, se vistió y bajó al comedor

-Buenos días dormilón-dijo con gracia su hermana

-ja-ja-ja, que gracioso ¬¬ -respondió irónicamente el peliazul-que hora es?

-Las 7:30

-Y entonces para qué me dijiste que bajara, todavía es muy temprano Pilika-dijo sentándose en la mesa

-No te quejes Horo, siempre es mejor llegar antes que después, quieres té?

-claro, gracias

-con respecto a lo de ayer...

-no te preocupes Pilika, eso ya paso, además...supongo que estuve un poco mal-dijo tomando un sorbo de té

-lo sé, lo sé, es solo qué...bueno, eres mi hermanito y no me gusta que te enojes por esas cosas

-ok, tengo que admitir que estaba un poco molesto por todo eso, pero...que va, ya se me pasó-dijo el peliazul mostrando una amable sonrisa

-ay Horito, si te quiero tanto!-"chillo" Pilika y lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello

-Ya Pilika, me ahorcas! >. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:

En una oficina oscura en alguna parte de Japón se puede ver a un hombre muy corpulento y alto sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles. De pronto se abre la puerta dejando ver la esbelta silueta de un joven

-Me llamaste?-dijo el joven serrando la puerta detrás suyo

-Sí, sí hijo, siéntate

-...-se sienta

-tenemos otro trabajo

-otro?

-así es, y necesito que lo hagas tu

-y no tienes más empleados que me mandas a mi?-contestó en un tono molesto el joven

-pero Len, tu eres el mejor de todos, y no me arriesgaré a que esto salga mal solo por caprichos tuyos, entendido?-dijo cínicamente el hombre

-...entendido

-bien, mañana afinamos los detalles, puedes irte

El joven se levantó y salió del lugar

"_Demonios, este estúpido trabajo me tiene harto, matar, matar, matar...al carajo con matar, bueno, no puedo negar que de vez en cuando es placentero, hasta relajante, pero...esto es todo lo que me espera de por vida, ser un asesino para siempre?...desde que tengo memoria mi padre me ah entrenado para esto, según el yo soy "el futuro de su negocio", nada más que eso...no puedo quejarme, y realmente no estoy seguro de que esto me desagrade totalmente, pero...siento que me falta algo...algo importante"_

Continuará...

Listo, aquí está el segundo capi, espero les haya gustado n.n, en este hablaba un poco de la infancia de Hotito, perdón por lo corto de los capítulos, pero esque cuando me pongo a escribir me imaginación tiene un tope, y pues no puedo seguir escribiendo cuando llego a ese jodido tope.

Les doy las gracias a **Lena** (muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic n.n aquí tienes la continuación, paciencia, ya se van a conocer hotito y lencito n.n) y a **edith (**gracias por tu review, aquí tienes otro capi, espero que te haya gustado, arriba el Yaoi jejeje), que me dejaron un review; Gracias por su apoyo chicas! n.n

Les agradecería que me dejaran un review para saber sus opiniones o para darme sugerencias, lo que sea es bien recibido n.n

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo (si es que quieren que lo siga, claro...)

Chao

:-:-:-:-:ArRiBa El YaOi:-:-:-:-:


End file.
